Devenir Déterminant - L'histoire de Tobias TR
by usxalwaysxandxforever
Summary: TR de Becoming Determinant de Windchimed Pendant un long moment, on s'embrasse et j'oublie les autres autour de nous, qu'il y'a une guerre en dehors de ce train, que nous n'avons plus de maison ou de place dans ce monde incertain… le point de vue de Tobias. La fanfiction débute avant Divergente jusqu'à Determinant la version alternative de l'auteur du troisième tome.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, ça fait quelque temps que j'ai envie de me lancer dans la traduction de fanfiction en français alors voici mon premier essai. L'auteure Windchimed m'a autorisé à traduire l'ensemble de ses fanfictions. Je débute donc avec Becoming Determinant – Tobia's story qui est le premier Tome de sa trilogie. L'ensemble est en catégorie T. Le premier tome contient 44 chapitres.

J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier ses histoires autant que moi. J'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois chaque histoire et je ne m'en lasse pas.

* * *

Résumé :

Pendant un long moment, on s'embrasse et j'oublie les autres autour de nous, qu'il y'a une guerre en dehors de ce train, que nous n'avons plus de maison ou de place dans ce monde incertain… _le point de vue de Tobias. La fanfiction débute avant « Divergente » jusqu'à « Determinant » la version alternative de l'auteur du troisième tome, avec un grand nombre de scènes tirées du livre (mais pas que...)_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni les histoires de la saga divergente tout appartient à Veronica Roth.**_

 _ **A moins que cela soit notifié en début de chapitre, la fanfiction est du point de vue de Tobias. La fanfiction débute avant "Divergente" et couvrira au minimum l'ensemble du premier tome. Les livres de Veronica Roth pris en compte pour cette fanfiction sont :**_

 _ **Divergente**_

 _ **Divergente tome 2 / Insurgent**_

 _ **Quatre raconte la scène des lancés de poignards**_

 _ **Quatre : le transfert**_

 _ **Note personnelle : Je tiens à remercier Windchimed pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire ses fanfictions. Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir vous faire découvrir l'univers qu'elle a créé à partir de la saga de Veronica Roth.**_

* * *

 **Avant "Divergente" – Rencard désastreux**

C'est une catastrophe. Et bien que la situation serait surement la même, le fait Zeke et son rencard sont en train de se peloter de l'autre côté du kiosque n'aide pas vraiment. Ils se sont rencontrés il y'a une heure mais l'alchimie semble avoir prise bien plus vite que pour Carole et moi.

On regarde autour de nous mal à l'aise, essayant d'ignorer les sangsues à coté de nous se dévorant les amygdales. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir passé seize années chez les altruistes, j'aurai excellé à mettre les gens à l'aise sans parler. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fréquenté les membres de mon ancienne faction. C'était impossible avec mon père exigeant que je reste isolé.

Je me retrouve maintenant à essayer de trouver comment avoir une discussion avec une fille pendant que mon ami qui était supposé me guider m'ignore complétement. Et je ne semble pas m'en sortir au vu de l'expression sur le visage de Carole. En réalité, j'ai plutôt l'impression de l'avoir offensée. Ça expliquerait le mélange d'agacement et de dégout se dégageant d'elle. Je soupire, me demandant dans combien de temps ma fuite ne paraitra grossière et surtout, si je m'en préoccupe réellement.

Une part de moi, se dit que je devrai utiliser ce rendez-vous comme un essai puisque j'aimerai un jour réussir un rencard. Mais en réalité, je ne sais pas s'il y'a quelque chose à apprendre de cette fille. Elle n'est pas vraiment intéressante.

Mon regard parcoure la pièce, allant des couples aux célibataires regroupés près du bar. Je ne me suis surement pas encore habitué à la manière d'être des audacieux car honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire que l'un d'entre eux me semble attirant. Ils ont des tatouages et des piercings sur chaque parcelle de peaux visible et au vu de la quantité de peaux qu'ils exposent cela veut tout dire.

Mon dieu, mais quel coincé.

« Fini ? » Demande Carole, sa bouche décrivant une expression de dégout, me regardant à peine.

« Ouai... » Je réponds, m'éloignant sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est pas avant que j'arrive au bar que je réalise qu'elle a peut-être suggérer que nous allions autre part ensemble. J'en doute et même si c'était le cas, c'est trop tard.

« Je prendrai une bière », m'adressant à la barmaid pendant que je m'assoie. Elle me la tend au passage, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter pour discuter. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, mon incapacité à sociabiliser doit se lire sur mon visage. Ce sont les mots de Zeke et au vu de sa popularité, il doit être un bon juge.

« J'en déduis que ton rencard s'est mal passé » dit une voix profonde sur ma gauche. Amar m'offre un demi sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« C'était explosif » Je marmonne.

Le coin de ses lèvres remonte. « Explosif ? du genre qui détruit tout sur son passage ?" Je me contente d'acquiescer.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas eu plus de chance ce soir » dit-il calmement en faisant signe à la barmaid. Elle lui offre un sourire, dépose un verre devant lui et s'arrête pour échanger quelques mots. Super… Même Amar s'en sort mieux avec les femmes et il est gay.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Amar. « Tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un. Tout comme moi. Les périodes de sécheresse sont normales. »

« N'a-t-on pas besoin d'une première averse avant une sécheresse ? » Je réponds en haussant un sourcil. Il ricane.

"Ça viendra" dit-il avec ce ton léger qu'il maitrise si bien. « Ça doit être difficile de s'adapter ici en venant des altruistes. »

Je détourne le regard sans répondre. Je n'aime qu'on me rappelle d'où je viens, même si j'étais justement en train de penser la même chose. Je suis un audacieux à présent. C'est important d'agir comme tel, peut importe mes pensées.

« En fait, je suis heureux d'être tombé sur toi ce soir. » Ajoute Amar après un moment. « Il y'a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler ». Je tourne alors mon regard vers lui curieusement.

« Il est temps de se préparer pour le prochain groupe d'initiés et Lauren vient de me dire qu'elle ne pourra pas être mon assistante cette année. Serais-tu intéressé par le poste ? »

Ses mots me surprennent. Je n'ai fini mon initiation que sept mois plus tôt. Et bien que j'aie suivi les cours avancés d'Amar depuis, il semble étrange d'imaginer que je sois déjà assez qualifié pour être entraineur ou encore assistant.

Il a dû ressentir mon hésitation car il esquisse un sourire. « Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Quatre, mais tu possèdes de manière exceptionnel les compétences attendues pour nos nouveaux membres. » Il prend une gorgée de sa bière avant de poursuivre. « Et au vu de l'aide que tu as apporté à Shauna, il est clair que tu sais comment les transmettre également. »

Je le fixe silencieusement pendant un moment avant de lui demander nerveusement « Comment as-tu su pour Shauna ? » Je suis à peu près sûr que nous avons enfreint quelques règles en restant nous entrainer en dehors des heures comme nous l'avons fait.

Amar ricane avant de répondre, « Je sais tout ce que mes initiés font, particulièrement quand ils enfreignent les règles que j'ai choisi de ne pas appliquer ». Il se rassois avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de restreindre l'accès aux salles d'entrainement. Je trouve positif quand des initiés veulent se perfectionner. » Il fait une pause pour reprendre une gorgée et poursuit « De plus, je dois admettre que j'étais assez fier de toi quand Shauna a remporté son combat au lieu de se vider son sang sur le sol. »

Je souris légèrement à ce souvenir et Amar se joint à moi. « J'étais certain qu'elle finirait sans faction à l'époque » commente-t-il. « Mais tu l'as transformée… C'est le genre d'aide que je veux pour les prochains initiés » Il me regarde, jaugeant ma réaction, avant de demander « Tu es de la partie ? »

Pendant de longues secondes, mon regard se fixe sur le bar et je pèse le pour et le contre. Ma première impression est que la simple idée semble absurde. C'est sûr que j'aime l'entrainement : le tir, le lancer de couteaux et les séances de punchingball représentent une grande partie de mon temps libre. Mais comment pourrais enseigner comment appartenir à cette faction alors que je ne sais même pas comment faire moi-même ? Malgré tout, je sais bien qu'Amar ne m'aurais jamais proposé ce job s'il ne m'en pensait pas capable.

J'avale une gorgée à mon tour, gagnant du temps pour répondre. Plus j'y pense et plus il devient évident qu'Amar ne recherche pas seulement des compétences. Je repense à nos nombreuses conversations et ses nombreuses allusions au fait que la faction s'éloigne de valeurs sur lesquelles, elle a été fondée. Peut-être qu'il me choisit justement pour mon problème d'adaptation avec le chemin choisit par nos leaders.

Peut-être que son objectif est de revenir à nos valeurs d'origines en les enseignants aux plus jeunes. Me verrait-il alors comme un partenaire potentiel pour mener à bien son projet ? Je ressens soudainement une émotion qu'il m'est rarement arrivé de ressentir, de la Fierté.

Je dirige de nouveau mon regard vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. « J'en suis. »

Amar sourit et lève son verre pour porter un toast, « Au travail d'équipe ». Je lève mon verre pour trinquer avec lui, et répète « Au travail d'équipe ». Tout ça promet de devenir très intéressant.

* * *

J'ai hate de lire vos commentaires pour ce premier chapitre. Vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteure.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gentillesse

Note traductrice : Voici le second chapitre. Merci à Courtney Ackles, Momo, Lilly1303 et Balinka pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre continuera de vous plaire.

Merci _Momo_ pour m'avoir demandé mon rythme de publication, j'ai oublié de le notifier. Alors je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'étais en vacances sans mon pc d'où le retard de ce chapitre.

Courtney Ackles : Voila la suite :)

* * *

 **Avant Divergente- Gentillesse**

Parfois, Zeke est vraiment une plaie. Après deux mois à entrainer les initiés, je peux finalement retrouver mon ami et pourtant il passe son temps à flirter avec des filles. Une fois qu'il est trop saoul pour marcher seul, je me retrouve à devoir le ramener à son appartement et m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je soupire en le trainant à travers un autre corridor supportant la moitié de son poids grâce à mon bras que j'ai enroulé autour de lui. J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser au bar. Je suis sûr qu'ils se seraient occupés de lui…

Il commence à vaciller et je change ma position afin de le maintenir en place. Il a le mérite de ne pas être lourd étant petit et léger mais le contact reste toujours bizarre pour moi. Je n'aime pas toucher les gens. Je suppose que cela vient de mon ancienne faction, bien que je doive admettre que je suis aussi inquiet qu'il puisse me vomir dessus à tout instant.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Quand on arrive finalement à la porte de son appartement, je prie pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. L'idée de devoir fouiller ses poches me retourne déjà l'estomac. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la poignée commence à tourner. « Tu es chanceux » je marmonne, « Je t'aurais laissé ici si cela avait été verrouillé ».

« Et bien, voila qui n'est pas très sympa » dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je relève la tête et vois le jeune frère de Zeke, Uriah, entrain de sourire malicieusement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Je demande suspicieusement. Il est tard pour un ado de 15 ans. De plus, Zeke et Uriah ne vivent pas ensemble, Uriah vit avec sa mère.

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est samedi. Je savais que Zeke allait boire. » Il se rapproche pour m'aider à soutenir son frère. « Et avec la rupture, c'était pratiquement sûr qu'il serait ivre au point d'avoir besoin d'aider. »

Pendant une seconde, je le regarde d'un air ahuri. Je ne savais même pas que Zeke avait une petite amie et encore moins qu'ils venaient de rompre. Cela explique son comportement de ce soir.

« Déposons-le sur le canapé », dit Uriah, on l'emmène alors au sofa et l'y déposons. Au moment de le déposer, je remarque que le canapé est recouvert d'un plastique que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Uriah l'a surement placé là pour nettoyer plus facilement le vomit qui sera surement inévitable.

« Qui était sa petite amie ? » Je demande, haïssant devoir admettre que je n'étais pas au courant. Mais je pense que c'est mieux de l'apprendre de Uriah maintenant que de devoir poser des questions à Zeke plus tard.

Uriah me répond par un regard surpris et ajoute « Tu n'as jamais rencontré Rachel ? Ils sont sortis ensemble pratiquement un mois. »

Je hausse les épaules, embarrassé. « J'étais en pleine entrainement des nouveaux initiés ». C'est une piètre excuse, je le sais, l'entrainement ne prend pas tout mon temps mais Uriah est indulgent et ne fais pas de commentaire.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion de la rencontrer maintenant », répond-t-il après un moment. « La rupture était plutôt moche ».

J'acquiesce, je me sens mal d'avoir était un si mauvais ami. « Si tu dois rentrer chez toi, je peux rester ici et m'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas pendant la nuit » dis-je, plus par culpabilité qu'autre chose.

« Non, c'est bon » répond Uriah avec son sourire si caractéristique. « Maman ne se rendra pas compte que j'ai fait le mur avant demain matin, je serais déjà rentré d'ici là. Et puis, c'est toujours utile que Zeke me doive une faveur.» Mais je peux dire que ce n'est pas la véritable raison. Je n'ai peut-être jamais vécu chez les sincères mais je suis souvent meilleur à savoir quand une personne ment, et c'est exactement ce que Uriah est en train de faire.

Je le regarde allonger Zeke et installer des oreillers sous sa tête pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, et soudain je réalise une chose. Il est là car il sait que son frère a besoin de lui et il se soucie assez de lui pour vouloir l'aider. C'est remarquablement gentil de sa part. Trop gentil pour provenir d'un audacieux.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte pourquoi Uriah me fait tant penser à Amar. Qu'il me rappelle Emily de notre nouveau groupe d'initiés. Pourquoi il me fait penser à moi. Il est Divergent.

Je n'ai aucune preuve, et je ne vais surement pas faire la remarque maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en danger. Le petit frère de mon meilleur ami est en danger. Je dois absolument le garder en sécurité.

« Il y'a une boisson dans le frigo si tu veux » ajoute Uriah. « Pourrais-tu aller la chercher ? Ça empêche la gueule de bois. » Il me regarde avant d'ajouter « Tu peux en prendre si tu veux. »

« Quel gout ça a ? » Je demande en me dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu mais certainement assez pour avoir un bon mal de crane demain matin.

« Affreux » annonce Uriah en rigolant. « Mais ça fonctionne. »

Je finis par refuser après l'avoir vu ou plutôt après en avoir senti l'odeur.

Ça ressemble à de la vase en bouteille avec une odeur de carottes rôties. On finit par réussir à faire ingurgiter la mixture à Zeke. Je me demande brièvement combien de fois Uriah a dû faire cela.

« Tu devrais aller dormir aussi, Quatre » me dit-il après un moment. J'acquiesce réalisant à quel point je suis fatigué.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux venir me chercher » je lui dis, il me remercie par un sourire.

Un millier de pensées parcourent mon esprit sur le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement mais ça ne mène à aucune conclusion. Sauf une. Je dois parler à Amar. Ensemble, nous trouverons un moyen de protéger Uriah. Il faut que ça soit le cas …

* * *

Pour le moment je n'ai pas de Beta mais si vous voyez des fautes qui vous dérangent lors de la lecture, s'il vous plait dites le moi et je demanderai de l'aide.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les funérailles d'Amar

**Note TR :** Et voila le troisième chapitre. Merci à Courtney Ackles et Balinka pour vos reviews. Voila un chapitre qui marque un moment important pour Tobias. Je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews!

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Courtney Ackles :_ Oui en effet mais je pense que ce chapitre va changer la donne.

 _Balinka :_ C'est exactement cela. L'auteur va plus loin que raconter le point de vue de Tobias. Elle nous prépare pour une suite qui nous fait oublier le troisième tome de Veronica Roth (Dans mon cas au moins :)).

 **Disclamer :**

 **Je ne possède ni les personnages ni les histoires de la saga Divergente tout appartient à Veronica Roth.**

 **Cette fanfiction appartient à la talentueuse Windchimed, je ne fais que la traduire.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Avant Divergente- Les funérailles d'Amar**

 _Ils l'ont tué._ Je reste figé, écoutant le discours de Max mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est qu'ils l'ont tué. Les leaders Audacieux ont tué Amar à cause de sa divergence. La fureur s'empare de moi, froide et vicieuse, plus cette pensée tourne dans ma tête plus elle augmente.

Il n'est pas compliqué de deviner comment ils l'ont découvert. Il a dissimulé de nombreux divergents durant sa carrière, supprimant les résultats de nos simulations quand c'était nécessaire, nous apprenant à cacher notre divergence. Il était sûr que l'un des leaders aller finir par piger et commencer à « interroger » les suspects. A partir de ce moment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux dénonce Amar sous la torture.

Ça me rend malade que dans la faction des braves, n'importe qui le dénoncerait pour sauver sa peau. J'espère seulement que celui qui l'a dénoncé est mort. **« Amar a osé faire face à l'inconnu qu'un grand nombre d'entre nous craint ! »** hurle Max à la foule et il reçoit des acclamations en réponse. Ils pensent être en train d'honorer le courage d'Amar alors que pour moi, ils sont juste entrain de soutenir tout ces mensonges. Après tout, Max pourrait très bien être celui qui a tué Amar. Il est possible que ce ne soit pas le cas mais il sait la vérité et il se tient malgré devant nous compatissant à notre peine et affirmant que c'est un suicide. La colère me serre la gorge.

Mais je reste immobile le visage impassible, comme à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre que l'un d'entre eux me suspecte d'être moi aussi divergent.

Mon regard se fixe sur l'urne que Max tient être ses mains. Je n'ai même pas pu voir son corps, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. La version officielle est que sont corps était trop mutilé pour être reconnu après avoir été percuté par le train. Ils l'ont donc immédiatement incinéré. Mais la vraie raison semble évidente : son corps devait montrait des signes d'agression.

 **« Il est temps de dire au revoir à l'un des meilleurs audacieux ! »** Hurle Max pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau percutant le gouffre. **« A l'un des plus brave ! »**. Max se tourne vers la rambarde et laisse s'échapper les premières cendres de l'urne pendant que la foule scande la même phrase. Pendant un instant, je regarde les cendres voler dans l'air planner dans la brume former par l'eau déchaînée avant d'être attirées par la rivière s'écoulant au fond du gouffre. Mon regard est fixe pendant qu'il passe l'urne à Maria afin qu'elle propage une autre partie des cendres. Après tout chaque leader doit avoir son moment de gloire de s'être débarrassé d'une personne aussi importante qu'Amar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'ils ont également partagé son exécution.

A présent, ils vont nommer quelqu'un pour le remplacer, une personne qui entraînera les initiés à devenir cruel et impitoyable. Une personne qui dénoncera tout divergent qu'il découvrira. Cette faction est déjà la plus compliqué à intégrer J'ai pitié des futurs initiés qui la choisiront à la prochaine cérémonie.

A cette pensée, un pic de terreur me traverse et mes yeux se tournent automatiquement vers Zeke, Uriah est à ses côtés. Ce dernier vient d'avoir seize ans. Il choisira sa faction dans quelques mois seulement. Je pense toujours qu'il est divergent.

Mon estomac se serre rien qu'en y pensant. Je ne peux pas laisser le petit frère de mon meilleur ami mourir comme Amar. Je dois agir, le convaincre de rejoindre une autre faction… Mais il suffit de regarder les deux frères se soutenir l'un l'autre, se réconfortant pour savoir que Uriah ne quittera jamais cette faction. Il aime trop sa famille pour ça et est assez brave pour risquer sa vie afin de rester avec eux.

Je me force à tourner mon regard vers nos leaders afin de n'attirer aucune attention sur Uriah. Max est en train de conclure les funérailles, donnant quelques mots vide de sens sensés nous consoler. Je le fixe et la vérité s'infiltre lentement en moi, je dois le faire, je dois prendre sa place.

J'ai aidé Amar à entrainer les derniers initiés, ce qui signifie que je suis qualifié pour former le prochain groupe. Logiquement, je ne devrai pas avoir autant de responsabilité si rapidement mais Max essaye de me recruter comme leader depuis si longtemps. Il est évident que s'il me pense capable d'être un leader alors il doit penser que mes qualités de meneur seront suffisantes pour un groupe d'initiés.

Prendre ce job est un choix ridiculement dangereux pour moi compte tenue de ma propre divergence mais mes yeux balayent le gouffre et je sais que je dois le faire. C'est le seul moyen d'honorer la mémoire d'Amar mais aussi, de protéger Uriah.

Je regarde la brume pendant un moment alors que la foule commence à se disperser avant m'éloigner avec les autres. Je parlerai à Max demain.

Non ! je vais lui parler aujourd'hui. Comme on le répète aux initiés, mieux vaut faire face à ses peurs.

* * *

je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 4.


	4. Ch 4 : Tris Arrive chez les Audacieux

**Note TR :** Voici le chapitre 4, merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment super de voir que le temps que je passe à traduire cette histoire est apprécié! Merci à Courtney Ackles et Balinka pour vos reviews, elles me rassurent à chaque publication. Ce chapitre marque l'entrée dans le premier tome Divergente, il est un peu plus long que les derniers. Je ne spoile rien, on se retrouve en bas.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Courtney Ackles : Voila la réponse à ta question ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!_

 _Balinka : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, voici le premier pas dans Divergente :)_

 **Disclamer :**

 **Je ne possède ni les personnages ni les histoires de la saga Divergente tout appartient à Veronica Roth.**

 **Cette fanfiction appartient à la talentueuse Windchimed, je ne fais que la traduire.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **« Divergent »**

 **Chapitre 4 - Tris Arrive chez les Audacieux**

Au moins, la platform n'est pas assez élevée pour éveiller ma peur. Je ne me tiens tout de même pas au bord, mais je peux regarder la foule rassemblée trois mètres plus bas. Dans leurs vêtements noirs, ils se fondent dans l'obscurité malgré les lumières feutrées caractéristique des Audacieux. On peut voir ici et là des scintillements provenant de leurs piercings réfléchissants certains rayon de lumière. Le phénomène est angoissant, du moins il le sera pour les initiés. J'y suis habitué à présent, je n'y prête plus attention.

L'énorme filet est déployé à côté de moi, attendant qu'un groupe d'adolescents effrayé saute le pas. Je pense à Zeke et Shauna en regardant le filet. Ils ont débattu toute la journée sur qui de Uriah ou Lynn sautera le premier. J'ai fait attention de rester neutre. Zeke est mon meilleur ami, il vaudrait mieux donc éviter d'admettre que Shauna a probablement raison.

Rien à voir avec le fait que Uriah ne soit pas assez brave pour le faire. Mais après l'avertissement voilé que je lui ai donné avant son test d'aptitude, il sait surement à présent qu'il est Divergent- si bien sûr, il s'avère que j'ai raison. Si c'est le cas, il saura qu'il doit faire profile bas autant que possible.

Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'Uriah sautera le premier. Lynn, d'autre part, essaie sans cesse de prouver sa valeur. Il est donc facile de l'imaginer sauter la première mais cela pourrait être aussi l'un des autres initiés. Parmi les natifs, il y'en a plusieurs que je connais à peine et deux ou trois que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Il y'aura aussi des transferts bien sûr, mais il l'est très rare que l'un d'eux saute le premier. Je ne peux pas les blâmer, j'étais le dernier à sauter de mon groupe. Me jeter du haut du toit sans savoir ce qui m'attendait n'était vraiment pas la chose que je voulais faire en arrivant ou à n'importe quel moment d'ailleurs. Le vertige fait toujours partie de mes peurs.

La voix de Max est à peine audible d'ici avec le bruit de la foule. Je sais qu'ils essaient de rester discret, essayant de garder profile bas pour ensuite acclamer les nouveaux initiés mais ils restent des Audacieux- bruyant par nature.

Après un court moment, il est impossible d'entendre la voix de Max. cela signifie qu'il est en train d'offrir aux initiés la possibilité de montrer leur courage en devenant le premier sauteur. Nous avons encore quelques minutes devant nous. Même les natifs qui savent qu'il y'a un filet en bas auront besoin de temps pour rassembler leur courage.

Lauren commence à parler et je me tourne vers elle quand je suis surpris par un flash apparaissant au coin de mon œil, suivi du son d'un corps percutant le filet. Il n'y a même pas eu de cri.

Dans un premier temps, je pense que Max a du sauté pour une quelconque raison car je n'imagine pas qu'un initié puisse se décider si vite ou si silencieusement lors de son premier saut. Mais ensuite je vois une forme se dessiner au centre du filet, une fille petite et mince habillée tout en gris, une Altruiste. Pendant un moment, je ne fais que la fixer ébahi. Un transfert des altruistes aux Audacieux est très rare. Je suis le seul à avoir fait ce choix pendant les quatorze dernières années et je doute qu'aucun autre ne fût le premier sauteur. Elle est surement la première de l'histoire de cette faction.

Elle lève les yeux, réalisant qu'elle se trouve dans un filet et commence à rigoler tout en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Quand son visage est de nouveau visible, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses yeux. Ils reflètent tant d'énergie mélangée à l'enthousiasme qui représente les Audacieux. Il est alors facile de comprendre sa présence ici.

Des mains se tendent au-dessus du filet pour l'aider à descendre et je me retrouve à faire de même. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer mon geste car je suis plus tôt du genre à fuir le contact avec les autres mais il y'a quelque chose d'envoutant dans son regard et aussi dans le fait que nous venons de la même faction.

La fille émerge du filet et attrape ma main parmi toutes celles qui se présentent à elle. D'une certaine manière, cela semble être dans l'ordre des choses, les deux altruistes présents se trouvant l'un l'autre. Je l'extrait du filet et la positionne sur la platform essayant de me souvenir comment je suis sorti de ce même filet il y'a deux ans. Aucun souvenir ne me revient, je devais être si terrifié à l'époque, que je n'ai prêté aucune attention à mon environnement.

Elle trébuche, tombant presque alors que ses pieds essaient de trouver une prise sur la platform piètrement éclairée. Mes mains la rattrapent automatiquement pour la stabiliser. Nos regards se croisent alors qu'elle regagne son équilibre et une fois encore je suis subjugué par tant d'intensité. Ses grands yeux remplis d'un mélange de bleu et de vert rayonnent. Son visage est mince encadré par de long cheveux blond. Ils sont rassemblés en un chignon classique et subitement je suis frappé par la beauté naturelle de cette tradition. Je me demande combien de temps elle va continuer de se coiffer ainsi.

Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, je romps le contact rapidement sachant qu'elle n'aimera pas être touchée plus que nécessaire Nous devrions partager les mêmes habitudes Altruiste après tout. Avoir l'opportunité de voir de nouveaux ces traits sur quelqu'un d'autre semble étrange mais apparait également comme une agréable surprise. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas réalisé comme ça m'avait manqué.

« **Merci** » dit-elle, d'une voix inhabituellement basse pour une fille de cette corpulence.

La voix de Lauren s'élève derrière moi. **«** **Je n'y crois pas. Une pète-sec, première sauteuse, c'est du jamais vu ! »**. Lauren est plus tôt sympa mais je suis irrité d'entendre ce genre de commentaire à propos d'une personne qui vient justement de prouver qu'elle est fondamentalement Audacieuse.

 **« Il y'a une raison pour laquelle elle est ici, Lauren »** je réponds sans me retourner, mes yeux toujours captivés par les yeux de la nouvelle venue. Je me penche à sa hauteur afin qu'elle puisse m'entendre malgré le bruit de la foule, **« Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

 **« Eeee… »** débute-t-elle puis hésite, considérant ses options. Je me souviens alors du jour où je suis arrivé, refusant de donner mon nom désireux d'un nouveau départ, je laisse alors échapper un sourire.

 **« Réfléchi bien »** je lui dis, **« tu ne pourras plus changer. »**

Sa décision doit être prise car elle répond fermement **« Tris. »**

Lauren répète le nom et ajoute, **« Fais l'annonce Quatre ! »**. Je regarde au-dessus de mon épaule et crie, **« Première sauteuse – Tris ! »** La foule hurle son approbation comme seuls les Audacieux en sont capables- en bougeant énergiquement leurs poings en l'air, applaudissant, criant de joie, faisant trembler le sol de leurs pieds. Elle semble encore incertaine de la manière de répondre à toute cette ferveur mais en même temps fasciné devant ce chaos enthousiaste.

Puis, un cri frénétique envahie l'air annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel initié et le bruit de la foule se transforme en rire. Je me tourne automatiquement vers le filet et vois une autre fille, une autre transfert habillée en noir et blanc cette fois. Elle vient des Sincères… Tris a dû lancer une nouvelle tendance.

Puis j'ai un déclic, ce nom, je réalise alors qui elle est : Beatrice Prior. Nos pères travaillaient ensemble au gouvernement. J'avais l'habitude de la voir marcher avec sa famille, bien que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés et même jamais rencontrés. Pendant un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle est ici pour la même raison que moi mais je repense à son regard quand elle a découvert qu'elle avait atterri dans un filet. Sa présence ici semble venir du fait que tout simplement, c'est une Audacieuse. Peut importe la vraie raison, c'est ici sa maison à présent.

Mes mains bougent d'elles même se posant sur le dos de Tris pendant un bref instant. Je me penche de nouveau afin qu'elle puisse m'entendre. **« Bienvenue chez les Audacieux »** je dis.

Lauren extrait la seconde fille du filet et je la vois se diriger vers Tris. Elles doivent être amies d'école ou peut-être ont-elles créé un lien sur le chemin jusqu'ici comme cela arrive parfois. Il n'y a rien de comparable pour deux personnes que de faire face à l'inconnu ensemble pour créer un lien étroit.

Faire l'annonce de la seconde sauteuse est impossible car les autres initiés commencent à arriver en une succession rapide. Uriah est le troisième – le premier des natifs avec Lynn sur ses talons. Une fille que je connais à peine, Marlène, arrive ensuite. La plupart des autres me sont inconnus. J'ai quelques impressions, remarquant certains plus que d'autre mais il est trop tôt pour émettre un jugement.

Max saute en dernier, son attitude indiquant que l'ensemble des initiés est à présent dans l'enceinte. Du moins, ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'à cette dernière. Si cette année et comme la majeure partie des autres, il y'aura au moins un ou deux initiés qui ne seront pas parvenues à prendre le train ou à en descendre, ils sont maintenant Sans Faction. La faction des Audacieux, la faction la plus dur à intégrer.

* * *

Voila la première rencontre, alors qu'en avez vous pensez? plus tot intense non?


End file.
